Jeniyus
Jeniyus is the main character of the Jeniyus Adventures. Origin In this world, the mere existence of certain forces maintain order and grant happiness in specific regions of the universe. Long ago, a very cruel man named Bernie Hank set his sights on enslaving the people of the Star Nations, a massive landmass in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with various nations, and millions of people. The people of these nations possess benevolence in spades, helping millions of people every year, and specializing in giving the most help to people who need it the most; such as people in famine-rampant areas. Every year, they save about ten-thousand people from starvation, supply them with plenty of food, and start farms to help feed people for long periods of time. The Star Nations also combat disease, saving the lives of thousands of people each year with treatments and cures. These examples are only a few of the things that the Star Nations do each year. Bernie Hank believes them to be wasting their resources and money on people who aren't worth it. He desires to take over the Star Nations, make every resident a slave, and remake the land in his own image. Every house will be leveled, and the people will be forced to live in small, squalid shacks. Families will be deliberately separated to minimize distractions, and to ensure that everyone does the most work they can in a day. They will not be given much to eat or much time to rest. However, if the people want to stay alive, they will have to do what Hank says. They will live in complete misery, their happiness destroyed. And the millions of people they help every year will most likely perish without the generous aid of the Star Nations. Bernie Hank cannot be stopped directly, as he knows many corrupt lawyers and officials that can get him out of any jam. When Lane Elliot caught wind of this tragic event that was soon to transpire, she could not be more depressed. As hopeless as the situation seemed, there was one thing that could stop Hank. It turns out that the existence of superheroes has the power to protect the entire Pacific, as well as ensure the prosperity and happiness of any people living in the area. It would prevent Hank from doing anything harmful. However, there is just one problem. Superheroes have been gone for over 200 years. The exact cause for this is unknown, though there are many theories. Lane makes the decision to become a superhero in order to save the Star Nations, as well as the massive amount of people they help, as no one else seems willing to do this. She, quickly, registers as a superhero online (go figure) and learns that all she must do to keep her title is oppose a supervillain monthly. She assembles a costume, and calls herself Jeniyus, ready to remain a superhero for the rest of the Tri-Millennium, after which time Bernie Hank will be rendered powerless anyway, as the Earth will become a paradise with no suffering or evil, and every good person's wishes will be granted (basically, it'll become just like what we have come to call heaven). Note: The Tri-Millennium is a very long era. Funny Point More or less, after Jeniyus becomes a superhero, Bernie Hank is almost never mentioned again. The rest of the series is just Jeniyus mixing it up with some catburglar named Metrinos. Powers After making the decision to become a superhero, Jeniyus visited a lab, that provided her with superpower serums. It was recommended that she select three, so she chose, flight, psychic energy waves, and the ability to occassionally see into the future through dreams. Category:Hero Forever Category:Superhero